


親吻你的嘆息 (戰爭AU 居北 NC17)-單篇

by semina



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semina/pseuds/semina





	親吻你的嘆息 (戰爭AU 居北 NC17)-單篇

(下拉有繁體版)

 

****

 

当蔚蓝天空也被战火的硝烟所污染时，所呈现的大概就是这般灰扑扑而肮脏的色调吧，虽然白宇很明白那其实只不过是下雨的前兆，但仍不住这么认为。

他想要在美丽的天空翱游，可是很讽刺的，正因无可避免的战火延烧，他才有存在于这片天空的理由。

他的战机轻巧掠过敌机，绕了一圈回到敌机后方，瞄准后没有犹豫的按下发射钮，他皱着眉看着对方机翼冒出白烟而后失速坠落。

还不到松懈的时刻，他的身后还跟着另一架敌机，而他的燃油存量不太乐观，并且他的队员在十数分钟前已经被击落，现下仅剩他孤军奋战。

他的任务是护送重型轰炸机到敌方轰炸他们的边境基地，一去不回是相当稀松平常的事，但在他们分队顺利完成轰炸任务并且踏上回程时，他的内心不免还是升起一丝希冀，可随后遭到敌方的支持空军拦截而导致全军覆没实在是他所不乐见的。

先尝过胜利的滋味而后死亡将至的不甘及挫败令他倍感焦虑。

凭着联军新式战机优越的机动性他最后还是解决了敌机，不过他的机身也因为中弹而开始有漏油的现象，并且他弹射逃生的装置卡住了，所以他只能咬牙往那一片蓊郁的树林撞下去，在茂密的枝叶中他缓冲了坠势并且最终卡在两棵相当巨大的树木盘结的枝干之间，他在机身起火燃烧爆炸前鼓足了劲踹开座舱盖翻了出去，剧烈的摇晃与撞击让他感到五脏六腑与骨头错位般的疼痛，他自一个摔下去不致死亡但也不会好过到哪里的高度滚落而下。

他狼狈的趴在地面，还来不及有任何想法，便看到数字敌军围了过来。

至少他有好好的完成任务，即便是死也光荣。

他晕了过去。

 

朱一龙的军刀在断壁残垣的衬托下，染着夕阳的红，像他们身后的炽热的火光和泥淖中的鲜血，那刀刃崭新锋利却又污秽不堪。

硬实的皮靴踏在雨中的泥泞之上，如同死神的脚步，衰败的气息于沉郁的天空聚拢。

捎带着破灭与噩耗。

他想，他原本与死神无异。

他的指尖划过下属呈上的战俘名单，看见了今天突破他精心训练的航空舰队入侵边境执行轰炸任务成功的元凶姓名。

「噢……还剩一个，我以为是全军覆没？」

他的嗓音低沉，听不出喜怒，却令他的副官冒了一身冷汗，「他伤得很重，是否……？」

「不用，好好的治疗他，敢带队入侵我的领域，我要他活着看帝国击落联军每架战机，」朱一龙淡淡说道，指尖轻轻划过白宇二个字。

 

白宇听闻过朱一龙的大名，帝国第四航空舰队的司令，是皇帝最小的堂弟，他手下拥有最多新型战机，他心思缜密行事果决，所带领的军团让联军不论在进攻或者守备上都吃尽苦头，但他不喜欢轰炸平民，也不怎么热衷虐待战俘这种事，在手段激进到残忍的帝国军团长中算是名声比较好的，落到他手上大概是不幸中的大幸。

在白宇之前，联军没有任何人突破朱一龙所守护的帝国边境领空。

朱一龙每日都将战斗飞官带回的交战录像播给白宇看，如他所言，让他看着每一架联军战机是怎么被帝国战机击落。

被击落的战机如果找的到飞官尸体的话，朱一龙会命人将尸身带回，由白宇确认身份后装入尸袋，之后再将死者的军牌像战利品般收集起来挂在办公室里。

朱一龙对战俘并不吝啬，他会给他们足够的粮食，也不会强迫他们劳动，除了不能自由活动，他们在战俘营或许可以过上比从前更好的生活，与其激起战俘们的反抗意志，他认为以安逸生活削弱他们的战斗意志是更好的办法。

白宇当然也享有同样的待遇，朱一龙甚至给他比一般战俘更丰盛的食物，还给了他单独的房间。

但他看着那香味四溢的肉块，只觉得想吐。

 

「吃不下吗？我为了你特地请了新的厨子呢。」

白宇捏紧了手中的刀子，他不想和朱一龙多说什么，只希望能够快点打发他离开。

「有人说过你很闲吗？花那么多时间在我身上。」他还是忍不住想激怒对方的冲动。

「那是因为你值得我花心思。」

「……」白宇被对方突如其来的一句话堵到说不出半个字来。

朱一龙递了一纸信封给白宇，「看看。」

白宇皱着眉打开信件，他快速的浏览内容，「你会答应吗？」

信里飞扬的字体写着以其他战俘交换白宇以及停火协议的条件。

「停不停火我都无所谓，但我不会答应交换你。」朱一龙起身走至白宇身旁，他的手抚上他的肩，倾身在他耳边低声道；「你这辈子都别想离开。」

忍无可忍，白宇侧过身子就是给他一记勾拳。

朱一龙微笑着握住袭来的拳头，顺势将气愤至极的年轻飞官拉入怀中，那双明亮黑瞳因为生气而愈发流光四溢，正怒不可遏的盯着自己，如同幼兽张扬挥舞着爪子，却无甚杀伤力，要制伏他不太容易，却也不难，只要够狠──

手腕被以违反人体工学的角度向后折，瞬间就令白宇痛得脸色发白，勾拳的力量被卸得一乾二净，他狼狈地跌入男人怀里，怀疑自己的腕骨是不是已经断了，而唇瓣覆上的湿热暖意则彻底让他的大脑失去思考能力。

朱一龙在对方的牙齿用力咬合之前扣住他的咽喉并将他推向旁边的床铺，那张床只不过在木板上铺了一层薄垫，实在称不上柔软舒适，白宇被他粗暴的推倒于上，摔得一阵头昏眼花，他扯开领带将他的双腕捆绑起来。

「Fuck……」白宇才想抬脚踹下压在身上的男人，又猛地被翻过身去趴在床上，当裤子被扒下来时他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，「喂，你别……噢，damn it！」男人握住他的欲望搓揉着，而他很可耻的硬了。

朱一龙贴覆于他身后，结实胸膛紧紧压住他，一手伸至白宇的前方揉弄他的欲望，一边吮吻着他的耳垂，年轻飞官的全身肌肉在他的指掌触上性器的瞬间陡然卸除了蓄储的力量又立刻如同张到极致的弓弦般绷紧，他将膝盖卡进对方的双腿间，强迫着那人半趴着的双腿张得更开，他的掌心包裹男人的柱体上下滑动，拇指指腹摩娑着顶端逼出了晶莹的前液，让他更加方便把玩男人。

「呜……住、住手。」白宇被绑缚的双手徒劳的挣扎着，他大口大口的喘着气，薄汗满布他细白的肌肤，朱一龙的力气不小，让他有些疼，偏偏长年握着武器的指掌带的老茧来来回回的摩擦又很能激起快感，男人另一手的指尖来到他的胸前，拈着他的乳粒半揉半掐，湿热的吻触在耳后与颈间流连，全身敏感处被不停狎玩，没过多久他便射在朱一龙掌心里。

高潮令白宇的大脑有了片刻的空白，羞耻、屈辱与愤怒翻腾汹涌，他几乎气得发抖，在朱一龙将指尖探入他的体内时，从未被开拓过的地方被异物强行破开的感觉令人头皮发麻，他又开始疯狂挣动，企图用双肘撑起身体。

「如果你听话一点，协议的内容，除了放你离开，其他或许我都能办到呢。」

白宇停下所有的挣扎，空气一度只有他粗喘的微响，没有思考太久，「没骗我？」

「现在觉得权力的滋味很迷人吧？」朱一龙爱怜的侧头亲吻他汗湿的发鬓，大掌温柔的抚摸他绷紧的肌理，他的声音低沉有韵，如同恶魔的絮语。

任凭战火肆虐，生灵涂炭，而那些手握大权的人，仅用只字词组就可以扭转一切，他们为了满足私欲发动战争，却残忍的要世界陪葬。

朱一龙将白宇翻过来，年轻飞官的目光写满不甘，身体却不再反抗，他松开绑缚对方的领带，缠绵的亲吻他，尽情的品尝他的唇舌，一手分开他的双腿，缓缓将自己顶入那紧窒的穴口。

白宇想要闭上眼，却被命令着睁开，他被困在男人的臂弯与床板之间动弹不得，对方身上的黑色军服依旧整洁，胸前的金色徽章几乎刺痛他的瞳膜，这枚徽章代表了他所拥有的权力，他在这场战争中说话的份量，那份踩踏于枯骨鲜血之上堆栈而来的荣耀，迫使他低垂着头臣服。

男人的吻很温柔，身下挺动的力道却完全相反，交合的地方传来热辣的痛楚，揉杂着被撞击到前列腺的快感，酸疼与酥麻的双重感知鞭挞着他的神经，他咬牙吞下溢出唇瓣的低吟，不想可耻的在对方身下像个婊子一样淫叫。

膝弯被折起向外压开，热烫的坚硬碾压着柔软的内壁，一下又一下，每次都抵至最深处再磨弄一番，令人颤栗的愉悦蚀骨般侵袭理智，他的指尖纠扯着身旁的棉被，扯出一道又一道深色的阴影。

朱一龙将他紧紧扣在怀中，摆动着腰身将自己不断送入他的体内，在白宇因为疼痛和快感往后仰时吮吻他的喉结，窄热的穴口被他操得柔软，欲拒还迎的急速收缩着，他知道白宇快要高潮了，却放慢节奏，浅浅的抽送，他俯身含住那双被他折磨的红肿的唇，柔腻地舔弄上唇的小痣，「叫出来……我要听你的声音……」

白宇红着眼角，吐出的气息都是湿淋淋的，硬是闷着一声不吭，只是急促的喘着，男人握着他的腰变着角度顶进来，又快又狠地戳在能让他舒服的那处，激得他的腰向上弹了一下又因为无力而跌回床铺，至乐的顶点毫无预警的迎来，他的指尖在朱一龙的手臂上抓出血痕。

男人却没有因为他高潮而放过他，反而加快速度的操他，像是要弄坏他似折腾他，积聚体内的热意才刚发泄一些就又层层堆栈袭来，他终于忍不住低叫出声，那声音甚至带了丝哽咽，透着哀求的意味，「不、不要了……呜……」

朱一龙探手扣住白宇的十指，浅浅的退出再全数没入他体内，而后深深的射在他体内，他漂亮的双眼满怀怜爱，轻柔吮去他眼角的泪珠。

 

「哪，你想要世界和平吗？只要你乖乖待在我身边，我就会实现你的愿望。」

 

\--FIN--

 

(繁體版)

 

當蔚藍天空也被戰火的硝煙所汙染時，所呈現的大概就是這般灰撲撲而骯髒的色調吧，雖然白宇很明白那其實只不過是下雨的前兆，但仍不住這麼認為。

他想要在美麗的天空翱遊，可是很諷刺的，正因無可避免的戰火延燒，他才有存在於這片天空的理由。

他的戰機輕巧掠過敵機，繞了一圈迴到敵機後方，瞄準後沒有猶豫的按下發射鈕，他皺著眉看著對方機翼冒出白煙而後失速墜落。

還不到鬆懈的時刻，他的身後還跟著另一架敵機，而他的燃油存量不太樂觀，並且他的隊員在十數分鐘前已經被擊落，現下僅剩他孤軍奮戰。

他的任務是護送重型轟炸機到敵方轟炸他們的邊境基地，一去不回是相當稀鬆平常的事，但在他們分隊順利完成轟炸任務並且踏上回程時，他的內心不免還是升起一絲希冀，可隨後遭到敵方的支援空軍攔截而導致全軍覆沒實在是他所不樂見的。

先嘗過勝利的滋味而後死亡將至的不甘及挫敗令他倍感焦慮。

憑著聯軍新式戰機優越的機動性他最後還是解決了敵機，不過他的機身也因為中彈而開始有漏油的現象，並且他彈射逃生的裝置卡住了，所以他只能咬牙往那一片蓊鬱的樹林撞下去，在茂密的枝葉中他緩衝了墜勢並且最終卡在兩棵相當巨大的樹木盤結的枝幹之間，他在機身起火燃燒爆炸前鼓足了勁踹開座艙蓋翻了出去，劇烈的搖晃與撞擊讓他感到五臟六腑與骨頭錯位般的疼痛，他自一個摔下去不致死亡但也不會好過到哪裡的高度滾落而下。

他狼狽的趴在地面，還來不及有任何想法，便看到數位敵軍圍了過來。

至少他有好好的完成任務，即便是死也光榮。

他暈了過去。

 

朱一龍的軍刀在斷壁殘垣的襯托下，染著夕陽的紅，像他們身後的熾熱的火光和泥淖中的鮮血，那刀刃嶄新鋒利卻又污穢不堪。

硬實的皮靴踏在雨中的泥濘之上，如同死神的腳步，衰敗的氣息於沉鬱的天空聚攏。

捎帶著破滅與噩耗。

他想，他原本與死神無異。

他的指尖劃過下屬呈上的戰俘名單，看見了今天突破他精心訓練的航空艦隊入侵邊境執行轟炸任務成功的元兇姓名。

「噢……還剩一個，我以為是全軍覆沒？」

他的嗓音低沉，聽不出喜怒，卻令他的副官冒了一身冷汗，「他傷得很重，是否……？」

「不用，好好的治療他，敢帶隊入侵我的領域，我要他活著看帝國擊落聯軍每架戰機，」朱一龍淡淡說道，指尖輕輕劃過白宇二個字。

 

白宇聽聞過朱一龍的大名，帝國第四航空艦隊的司令，是皇帝最小的堂弟，他手下擁有最多新型戰機，他心思縝密行事果決，所帶領的軍團讓聯軍不論在進攻或者守備上都吃盡苦頭，但他不喜歡轟炸平民，也不怎麼熱衷虐待戰俘這種事，在手段激進到殘忍的帝國軍團長中算是名聲比較好的，落到他手上大概是不幸中的大幸。

在白宇之前，聯軍沒有任何人突破朱一龍所守護的帝國邊境領空。

朱一龍每日都將戰鬥飛官帶回的交戰錄像播給白宇看，如他所言，讓他看著每一架聯軍戰機是怎麼被帝國戰機擊落。

被擊落的戰機如果找的到飛官屍體的話，朱一龍會命人將屍身帶回，由白宇確認身份後裝入屍袋，之後再將死者的軍牌像戰利品般收集起來掛在辦公室裡。

朱一龍對戰俘並不吝嗇，他會給他們足夠的糧食，也不會強迫他們勞動，除了不能自由活動，他們在戰俘營或許可以過上比從前更好的生活，與其激起戰俘們的反抗意志，他認為以安逸生活削弱他們的戰鬥意志是更好的辦法。

白宇當然也享有同樣的待遇，朱一龍甚至給他比一般戰俘更豐盛的食物，還給了他單獨的房間。

但他看著那香味四溢的肉塊，只覺得想吐。

 

「吃不下嗎？我為了你特地請了新的廚子呢。」

白宇捏緊了手中的刀子，他不想和朱一龍多說什麼，只希望能夠快點打發他離開。

「有人說過你很閒嗎？花那麼多時間在我身上。」他還是忍不住想激怒對方的衝動。

「那是因為你值得我花心思。」

「……」白宇被對方突如其來的一句話堵到說不出半個字來。

朱一龍遞了一紙信封給白宇，「看看。」

白宇皺著眉打開信件，他快速的瀏覽內容，「你會答應嗎？」

信裡飛揚的字體寫著以其他戰俘交換白宇以及停火協議的條件。

「停不停火我都無所謂，但我不會答應交換你。」朱一龍起身走至白宇身旁，他的手撫上他的肩，傾身在他耳邊低聲道；「你這輩子都別想離開。」

忍無可忍，白宇側過身子就是給他一記勾拳。

朱一龍微笑著握住襲來的拳頭，順勢將氣憤至極的年輕飛官拉入懷中，那雙明亮黑瞳因為生氣而愈發流光四溢，正怒不可遏的盯著自己，如同幼獸張揚揮舞著爪子，卻無甚殺傷力，要制伏他不太容易，卻也不難，只要夠狠──

手腕被以違反人體工學的角度向後折，瞬間就令白宇痛得臉色發白，勾拳的力量被卸得一乾二淨，他狼狽地跌入男人懷裡，懷疑自己的腕骨是不是已經斷了，而唇瓣覆上的濕熱暖意則徹底讓他的大腦失去思考能力。

朱一龍在對方的牙齒用力咬合之前扣住他的咽喉並將他推向旁邊的床舖，那張床只不過在木板上鋪了一層薄墊，實在稱不上柔軟舒適，白宇被他粗暴的推倒於上，摔得一陣頭昏眼花，他扯開領帶將他的雙腕綑綁起來。

「Fuck……」白宇才想抬腳踹下壓在身上的男人，又猛地被翻過身去趴在床上，當褲子被扒下來時他雞皮疙瘩都起來了，「喂，你別……噢，damn it！」男人握住他的欲望搓揉著，而他很可恥的硬了。

朱一龍貼覆於他身後，結實胸膛緊緊壓住他，一手伸至白宇的前方揉弄他的欲望，一邊吮吻著他的耳垂，年輕飛官的全身肌肉在他的指掌觸上性器的瞬間陡然卸除了蓄儲的力量又立刻如同張到極致的弓弦般繃緊，他將膝蓋卡進對方的雙腿間，強迫著那人半趴著的雙腿張得更開，他的掌心包裹男人的柱體上下滑動，拇指指腹摩娑著頂端逼出了晶瑩的前液，讓他更加方便把玩男人。

「嗚……住、住手。」白宇被綁縛的雙手徒勞的掙扎著，他大口大口的喘著氣，薄汗滿佈他細白的肌膚，朱一龍的力氣不小，讓他有些疼，偏偏長年握著武器的指掌帶的老繭來來回回的摩擦又很能激起快感，男人另一手的指尖來到他的胸前，拈著他的乳粒半揉半掐，濕熱的吻觸在耳後與頸間流連，全身敏感處被不停狎玩，沒過多久他便射在朱一龍掌心裡。

高潮令白宇的大腦有了片刻的空白，羞恥、屈辱與憤怒翻騰洶湧，他幾乎氣得發抖，在朱一龍將指尖探入他的體內時，從未被開拓過的地方被異物強行破開的感覺令人頭皮發麻，他又開始瘋狂掙動，企圖用雙肘撐起身體。

「如果你聽話一點，協議的內容，除了放你離開，其他或許我都能辦到呢。」

白宇停下所有的掙扎，空氣一度只有他粗喘的微響，沒有思考太久，「沒騙我？」

「現在覺得權力的滋味很迷人吧？」朱一龍愛憐的側頭親吻他汗濕的髮鬢，大掌溫柔的撫摸他繃緊的肌理，他的聲音低沉有韻，如同惡魔的絮語。

任憑戰火肆虐，生靈塗炭，而那些手握大權的人，僅用隻字片語就可以扭轉一切，他們為了滿足私慾發動戰爭，卻殘忍的要世界陪葬。

朱一龍將白宇翻過來，年輕飛官的目光寫滿不甘，身體卻不再反抗，他鬆開綁縛對方的領帶，纏綿的親吻他，盡情的品嘗他的唇舌，一手分開他的雙腿，緩緩將自己頂入那緊窒的穴口。

白宇想要閉上眼，卻被命令著睜開，他被困在男人的臂彎與床板之間動彈不得，對方身上的黑色軍服依舊整潔，胸前的金色徽章幾乎刺痛他的瞳膜，這枚徽章代表了他所擁有的權力，他在這場戰爭中說話的份量，那份踩踏於枯骨鮮血之上堆疊而來的榮耀，迫使他低垂著頭臣服。

男人的吻很溫柔，身下挺動的力道卻完全相反，交合的地方傳來熱辣的痛楚，揉雜著被撞擊到前列腺的快感，酸疼與酥麻的雙重感知鞭撻著他的神經，他咬牙吞下溢出唇瓣的低吟，不想可恥的在對方身下像個婊子一樣淫叫。

膝彎被折起向外壓開，熱燙的堅硬碾壓著柔軟的內壁，一下又一下，每次都抵至最深處再磨弄一番，令人顫慄的愉悅蝕骨般侵襲理智，他的指尖糾扯著身旁的棉被，扯出一道又一道深色的陰影。

朱一龍將他緊緊扣在懷中，擺動著腰身將自己不斷送入他的體內，在白宇因為疼痛和快感往後仰時吮吻他的喉結，窄熱的穴口被他操得柔軟，欲拒還迎的急速收縮著，他知道白宇快要高潮了，卻放慢節奏，淺淺的抽送，他俯身含住那雙被他折磨的紅腫的唇，柔膩地舔弄上唇的小痣，「叫出來……我要聽你的聲音……」

白宇紅著眼角，吐出的氣息都是濕淋淋的，硬是悶著一聲不吭，只是急促的喘著，男人握著他的腰變著角度頂進來，又快又狠地戳在能讓他舒服的那處，激得他的腰向上彈了一下又因為無力而跌回床鋪，至樂的頂點毫無預警的迎來，他的指尖在朱一龍的手臂上抓出血痕。

男人卻沒有因為他高潮而放過他，反而加快速度的操他，像是要弄壞他似折騰他，積聚體內的熱意才剛發洩一些就又層層堆疊襲來，他終於忍不住低叫出聲，那聲音甚至帶了絲哽咽，透著哀求的意味，「不、不要了……嗚……」

朱一龍探手扣住白宇的十指，淺淺的退出再全數沒入他體內，而後深深的射在他體內，他漂亮的雙眼滿懷憐愛，輕柔吮去他眼角的淚珠。

 

「哪，你想要世界和平嗎？只要你乖乖待在我身邊，我就會實現你的願望。」

 

\--FIN--


End file.
